Me Against The World
by VioletCheckers
Summary: First RvB Songfic! Me Against the World by Simple Plan.


Huh.....I noticed how many songfics i have for all of my other topics, but none for RvB...This is 'Me Against the World' by Simple Plan.

XXxxXX

The Reds had done something...And it scared Caboose. He had come into the main hall, to see Tucker with red all over his armor. Church was kneeling next to him, crying. Caboose had tried to help Church feel better...And he got mad...He kicked Caboose out. He yelled at him to never come back. That he was only a nusiance and to never come back. At first Caboose had hesitated. Then Church started shooting at him. It scared Caboose, but at the same time, filled him with such a strong feeling, like anger, but he felt...happy. He would make Church proud. He would make them pay for what they had done to their friend and teammate. And now, the Red Team had a very unfair advantage, they couldn't win with just the two of them. Caboose steadily hulked up to the base. He could hear laughing. He heard their Captain speaking a word of praise to his men.

_We're not gonna be  
Just apart of their game  
We're not gonna be  
Just the victims  
They're taking our dreams  
And they tear them apart  
'til everyone's the same  
I've got no place to go  
I've got no where to run  
They love to watch me fall  
They think they know it all_

Caboose cocked his rifle and stormed into the base. Simmons rushed down the hall. Caboose fired and Simmons fell to the ground. He headed deeper into the base, gathering everything Church had called him, and accused him of. _'You killed your own team!" _

_I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero_

Grif fell. Caboose gritted his teeth in a snarl as Donut turned the corner. He would make Church see him differently. _'You're nothing but trouble! You're an idiot! You give nothing to this war! Go back home! We don't want you here!'_ Church's words empowered him. He fired repeatedly at the pink soldier, and he fell in a bloody crumpled heap, that made him smirk in success.

_But I'll make it on my own  
I've gotta prove them wrong  
Me against the world  
It's me against the world_

Sarge came down the stairs from the roof and surprised Caboose from behind. Caboose flipped around, only to feel the cold of a bullet pierce into his side, and he fell, much to Sarge's likeing. _'It's your fault Tucker's dead!' _Caboose's eyes widened inside his helmet, and he picked himself up.

_We won't let them change  
How we feel in our hearts  
We're not gonna let them control us  
We won't let them shove  
All their thoughts in our heads  
And we'll never be like them_

Caboose lost ground as Sarge's shotgun fired repeatedly. He couldn't regain his composure after being shot. He took cover behind a nearby rock.

_I've got no place to go  
I've got no where to run  
They love to watch me fall  
They think they know it all_

_'I'm sorry Church....Maybe I am nothing........' _A large chunk of rock broke away as the bullets met the hard surface. The pain in his side burned ferociously. A tear streaked down his face, smeared by the helmet padding. '_If I am nothing, Church, know what I gave to this war....' _He ducked, and rolled out from behind the rock, firing three times. He caught the Red Captain in the calf, Sarge yelped. He was nothing but Caboose had lost the last of his ammunition.

_I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I'm gonna prove them wrong  
It's me against the world  
Me against the world_

The Blue private looked up to Sarge. Straight into the barrel of the weapon. He stared defiantly. "Blue piece of shit..." A bullet exploded out of the barrel.

_Now I'm sick of this waiting  
So come on and take your shot  
You can spit all your insults  
But nothing you say is gonna change us  
You can sit there and judge me  
Say what you want to  
We'll never let you in_

Sarge fell to the ground, and a cobalt armored soldier approached the scene, sniper rifle smoking. "Caboose......" He growled. Church chuckled quietly and he picked him up. Over the hill up towards Blue Base, was a teal armored soldier, leaning on a crutch.

_I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
Me against the world_

After removing their helmets, going into the infirmary with Tucker and finding a cot, Church ruffled Caboose's head playfully. The younger blushed and quickly snuck a quick kiss on the elder's cheek, leaving him watching Caboose's innocent expression. His face was bright red, and that same dumb smile occupied the young freckled face. Church teairily smiled, and grasped Caboose with the fear that Caboose could've died just then. He cared about him...More than he realized.

_I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I've got to prove them wrong  
They'll never bring us down_

_We'll never fall in line  
I'll make it on my own  
Me against the world_


End file.
